Wait for Me
by Aleria14
Summary: Set after FANG. Partly a songfic, but you don't have to know the song to understand it. It's mainly Fang's feelings after he leaves Max and the things he misses about her. Plenty of FAX for Faxlovers. Hope you like it


**Me: Well, this idea was inspired when I listened to a song called 'Wait for me' by Theory of a Deadman, and I instantly thought of FANG. Mainly 'cause, well, that's obvious. Anyway, I highly recommend listening to the song while you read (because it's awesome and so worth looking up) but you don't have to know the song to enjoy the fic. It's mainly about how Fang misses Max...**

**Iggy: -gags-**

**Me: -eyeroll- You're just sick of me writing FAX**

**Iggy: Exactly. **

**Me: I'm not gonna stop writing Fax**

**Iggy: Damn...**

**Me: And I'm still waiting for Saint to write that Dylan/Iggy fic, AKA Diggy-**

**Iggy: Don't mention that...please**

**Me: DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIGGY!DIG-**

**Iggy: BELL!**

**Me: Diggy**

**Iggy: Stop-**

**Me: Diggy**

**Iggy: IT!**

**Me: Diggy**

**Iggy: Argh! Just do a disclaimer already**

**Disclaimer-of-Diggyness: I don't own MR by J.P........Diggy.......or Wait for me by Theory of a Deadman........Diggy.........They belong to more awesome people...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Diggy**

**Iggy: STOP THAT!!!**

**Me: Diggy**

**Iggy: POST THE FIC!!!**

**Me: DIGGY!**

**Iggy: BELL!!!**

**Me: -laughs- Okay, on with the fic, I hope you like it :D**

**Diggy**

**Iggy: -headdesk-**

+-+-+

Fang sat by the cave entrance, his head tilted back against the hard, icy wall of the cave, thoughts rushing around in his head like a spinning pinwheel.

His arms were draped loosely over his knees and his backpack was sitting idly next to him. Inside it had simple things like the little food he had left, a new laptop that he had swiped from an electronics store at Wall-mart (he'd practically hit himself for leaving his laptop back at the house) and, most importantly, there was a picture of him and the rest of the Flock. Although he never showed it, he really did care for the flock and he missed them so much it ached. But, was it _them _that he missed, right? Or was it _her? _

He thought hard about this for a moment and realised that he did miss them too…although not stupid Dylan. He could never wrap his mind around the idea of Dylan back at the house with the flock.

No, back at the house with _her. _All by himself. With Max. It made him incredibly angry, so he brushed Dylan from his mind like the useless piece of trash that he was and focussed on the Flock instead. He remembered small things, like reading bedtime stories to Angel when she was little, before she got all of those powers, he remembered playing Uno with Gazzy and losing almost every time, he remembered the day that Nudge had come into his room to try and have a conversation with him and how they were so unbalanced with all of her talking and his silence, he remembered moving the furniture around the house so that Iggy would trip over…okay, that was harsh. Instead he remembered a conversation that the two of them had had one night…

"_So, spill."_

"_What?" Fang asked obliviously. __While Max and Nudge were off getting food Iggy had just walked up to him and told him to 'spill.'_

"_You know what I mean," He said impatiently, sitting down on the cave floor next to him._

"_No," Fang said shaking his head. "I really don't."_

"_Max."_

"_What about Max?" Fang asked, feeling slightly irritated._

"_You. Like. Max," Iggy said slowly as if talking to a three year old. "Now admit it."_

_Fang blinked._

"_Oh, come on, dude," Iggy said after a moment of silence. "I can't read your expression like _she_ can. Tell me."_

"_I don't," Fang lied. "And even if I did, which I don't, why would I tell you?"_

_Iggy frowned. "Fine, if you don't want to discuss it, we won't."_

"_Good."_

"_But I know that you like her."_

_Fang moaned. "I don't like her-" He cut himself off when he saw the stern look on Ig's face._

"_Okay, fine, I do. You happy now?" _

_Iggy smirked and then nodded._

"_And that's it?"_

"_Have you told her yet?" Iggy asked, being completely and totally serious. This creeped Fang out._

"_No. Why are you so interested in this anyway?" Fang asked feeling confused by Iggy's actions._

"_Because it's obvious that you like her and you aren't doing anything about it, which I think is stupid."_

_Fang just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

"_All I'm saying is if I was in your position I would tell her quickly before it's too late."_

_Fang frowned at him even though he couldn't see it. "And where did you get all of these 'words of wisdom?'"_

_Iggy shrugged. "So are you gonna tell her?"_

"_Yes, Iggy, now can you go and make a bomb or something?"_

"_Fine…and don't forget to-"_

"_I won't."_

The next night Fang had kissed her for the first time.

Max.

She was on his brain, all the time. That's all Fang ever cared or thought about anymore. He remembered everything about her; what her hair smelt like and how soft it was against his face, how her eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him and then how her eyes looked when she was angry at someone like Jeb, how her eyebrows furrowed when she frowned, how she flipped her hair over her shoulder, how her lips felt against his when he kissed her. God that felt so good. He couldn't think of anything better…well, besides flying. She was just so beautiful and saying that he loved her would have been a massive understatement.

Fang frowned as he leaned over and unzipped his backpack. He took out the stolen laptop and rested it on his knees, signing in to his blog. Maybe reading some of the comments would help take his mind off…

"Wait…" he muttered looking at the most recent entry.

He hadn't typed it.

WTF?

Quickly, he double clicked on it and it popped up on the screen.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!  
**Today's date: Does it matter?  
You are visitor number: Counter thing is busted. Fang should get that fixed.

**This is not Fang.**

_Hi everyone. I don't know how Fang usually starts this thing, but I don't care. Now, in case you haven't figured this out from the title, this isn't Fang, it's Max._

Well, so much for taking his mind of her. Fang moved his curser to the cross at the top of the page, but his curiosity got the best of him so he continued reading.

_I finally got Nudge off the computer long enough for her to hack into my_ X-_boyfriend's account and get in to write a blog entry. 'But, why?'Most of you may be thinking. Well, I wish I had an answer. Maybe it's 'cause I'm heartbroken, bored and need a place to rant – not that I'd start stating all of my feelings with all of these random strangers reading this thing. Hell, I don't know why you're so interested in him anyway considering he has a habit of running away without a proper goodbye._

Ouch, Fang thought. Maybe I _should_ have closed my blog.

_But, as much as I hate to admit it...I miss him._

Fang's eyes read that sentence twice to check that Max had actually said that. Normally she would never admit something like that. Ever. Because, well, it was Max.

_I feel more alone than ever now that he's not here, even if he is a big butthead for leaving me. And it isn't just me that's a mess, I know that the Flock misses him too. I mean, I remember once saying that five of us or three of us isn't _us. _Us is all six. And, even if we may have six birdkids here…_

Damn Dylan…

…_it isn't the same. _

_I don't know how long I'm going to have to wait for Fang, and I don't know if I _can_ wait long enough, but I'm going to try. For the sake of the Flock and what's left of my sanity. Because, well, I…_

_So, Fang, if you're reading this, you're an absolute jerk for leaving us. Always remember that. And come back soon 'cause I miss you, you idiot._

_-Max _

Fang stared at Max's name on the screen for a moment before slamming the laptop shut and banging his head hard against the rock, making his world spin.

He couldn't go back. He had an important mission to complete. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to miss Max. It didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to be excited about going back to see her again.

Fang opened up his mouth, and quietly began to sing a song that he had been working on ever since he had left Max. He had never thought much of it, but, somehow, it made him feel better.

_"You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever 'till I return to you"_

Fang sighed, opening up his laptop and beginning to type the words onto a word document.

_"But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive _

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently _

_No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away _

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me _

_What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay _

_And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me"_

When he finished singing to himself, he completed writing the lyrics for the song and copied and pasted them onto the blog. Then, for the title, he wrote **'For Max' **and posted it, without anything else to it.

Fang then lay down on his side on the cold floor and extended his dark wings behind him all the way, his tips brushing the opposite wall.

_So, Fang, if you're reading this, you're an absolute jerk for leaving us. Always remember that. And come back soon 'cause I miss you, you idiot._

I will Max, he thought. But there's something important I need to do first…

**Me: Yeah, so I always believed Fang had a reason to leave. Hence the reason why he keeps going on about how he has to do something important -shrugs- Ignore my weirdness**

**Iggy: Even though you don't know what it is...**

**Me: DIGGY!**

**Iggy: IGELL!**

**Me:...**

**Iggy: Gotcha**

**Me: Don't you just love inside jokes?**

**Iggy: Yeah, especially when they're about you**

**Me: -whacks- Anyway, thanks for reading. Review? Please?**

**R&R?!?!?!**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
